Irony in Itself
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: After running into the autobots, a young girl falls for a certain golden yellow, egotistical mech. But will he love her? SunstreakerxOC. T for gore, language and sensitive areas.
1. Unlikely RunIn

After the battle at the oil infirmary, the autobots stood, laughing at Wheeljack's suggestion of Spike getting an alt mode. Joy was cast over them once more and they were at peace again knowing another victory was obtained. Sunstreaker, however, was to engrossed at her scratched amour to even notice the conversation let alone care.

Out of nowhere, a young girl with long, jet-black hair and bright green eyes was sprinting towards the group. The wind causing her hair to caress her face and then trail behind her like a dull veil. Her legs were weak from the running she is executing; her face flushed and gave away her tiredness. She kept running until she collapsed right in front of Sunstreaker.

"What the Pit...?" he started before shutting up.

"Iie...Onegai!" the girl said, frightened out of her mind.

Sunstreaker looked at her in disgust and the turned his head away from the human.

"Are you alright?" asked Spike who had already helped her up from the floor.

"Hai" replied she.

"Hi?" Spike was confused.

Realising hi confusion, the girl slightly smiled and said "Hai, spelt h.a.i, means "yes" in Japanese. My name is Mi-Mi"

Sunstreaker studied her for a while before asking "Why were you running?"

"I-I was..." she trailed off, turning her head to the floor. Silently, she cried without anyone noticing.

"Well?" Sunstreaker became impatient.

"I was running from Yoko...My twin" her crying was now visible.

"Why?" asked Spike.

"She doesn't have to tell us now, Spike. We'll take her back with us. She will stay with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker, you will drive her there" Optimus commanded.

"What! Why?" he yelled.

"Because I told you to. Now, autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus snapped. He was obviously not having a good day.

Sunstreaker hesitantly transformed and opened his door, groaning about his paint job and his freshly cleaned seats. Mi-Mi hoped in the car and put her IPod on. She called it her tune time.

Shortly during the journey back to base, Mi-Mi's "tune time" was interrupted by Sunstreaker awkwardly trying to make a conversation.

"So, what you listening to?"

"Amy Studt "Ladder in my Tights". You won't like it" she replied, taking out her earphones.

"I'll try it"

"Okay" she cried happily.

Mi-Mi put her IPod into the speakers and the song played. Not being able to help herself, Mi-mi started to sing along to the music. Sunstreaker was taken aback by how powerful and yet sweet Mi-Mi's voice was. Though, he'd never admit it to anyone.


	2. Truths and Secrets

**Okay, next part to the story ;) Some truths are told and some name calling begins xD This is hopefully going to be a good chapter.**

**Sunny: It better be! I can't risk being making a fool of!**

**Me: Cool it, Sunny. It doesn't take a lot to make you look like a fool.**

**Sunny: Why you… **

**Me: *Strangled***

As the autobots and their new addition reached their headquarters, Optimus Prime transformed and walked away to the left of the Ark's entrance. Everyone else transformed and watched Optimus leave with his head hung low. Mi-Mi saw how glum the once charismatic leader was. So, she decided to run after him which wasn't going to be easy. What with her small legs compared to his large strides.

Finally, she caught up with him, a little out of breath. She paused a little away from Optimus to regain composure. Feeling less like the living dead, Mi-Mi slowly approached Prime who sat on the edge of the cliff with his head in his hand, gazing sadly at the sunset. Something was definitely wrong with him to be this upset.

"Optimus?" she called softly as not to startle him. He looked round to her.

"Hey, Mi-Mi" his voice low, no sign of happiness. Just nothing.

"Are you okay? You seem down"

"I just…" he sighed.

"You can tell me. I won't say a word to anyone else" she encouraged.

"I just hate the fact that my sparkmate isn't here with me. I feel so lost now. It's tearing me apart"

Mi-Mi looked down at her hands that were encased in each other. She never thought how much of a toll this war has taken to the leader. Yes, she knew. Thanks to TV and other media type appliances and papers. But when she did hear about it, she always heard how strong and on-going the autobots leader was. And now, she saw a solider stuck in a stalemate with a broken heart. Or spark in this case. And it broke her heart to see anyone like this. Especially someone who feels alone and needs that very person to make it all better again. But Mi-Mi couldn't suddenly make his Sparkmate appear.

"You might think this is cliché or whatever but…you'll find her. It just takes time and patience and from what I've heard about you, you have a lot of it. Trust me on this. Don't do what everyone else would do. Don't forget her or your memories. Because in the end, that's what keeps you waiting"

"Really? You really think I just need to wait?" Optimus' optics grew large.

"Yes. She will come to you. Uh, I'm assuming she is a she"

Both of them laughed at Mi-Mi's comment. She was glad to see at least one mech she met smile.

"So, you found anyone yet?" Optimus' question caught Mi-Mi off guard. She looked away.

"I thought I did" she mumbled.

"How so?"

"The last guy I was with. He was amazing" she slightly smiled. "He always looked out for me. Calling me to make sure I was fine. Said he had to go to work most of the time" Her smile faded into a grimace. "He didn't really have work. Story of my life. Cheating on me like I was expendable" tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Optimus turned to her and gave her a sympathetic smile. He didn't fully understand but he could at least let her know he was there for her if she needed. Somehow, Optimus knew that Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi would have difficulties. That is why he put them together. One: so Sunstreaker could learn to put others before him and two: to learn to share. Sunstreaker was always had an ego bigger than the decepticon army. That's what made him so unpopular with the crew apart from his brother. He must learn to put his ego and pride aside.

"Don't worry, Optimus. Me and Sunstreaker will be fine" she stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. I wouldn't have put you in his care if I thought it was a hopeless move. You may go now. I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I just need to think now"

"Okay, see you later" she called as she started to make her way back to base.

"Goodbye!" replied he.

…

Sunstreaker was pacing outside the Ark. He was fuming that Mi-Mi had run off for almost an hour. What the Hell was she thinking? Sunstreaker had as much patience as Starscream had smarts. And his patience was wearing thin very rapidly. His arms were crossed over his chassis, a scowl on his face which would scare Unicron back to the depths of the Pit. Sunstreaker was going to have words with her as soon as he sees her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mi-Mi walking up to him. He stopped pacing and knelt down on one knee to her level. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the expression on his face. She was in trouble. A LOT of trouble.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you out here for ages. Look at what the heat has done to my new enamel!" he yelled. Mi-Mi looked t the sun. She had to admit, it was pretty hot for 9pm.

"I was with Optimus. If you must know, we had a chat because he was feeling low" she had her head held high, as if daring Sunstreaker to challenge her.

"Just get inside" he scorned and waited for Mi-Mi to start walking. "You're more trouble than you're worth"

"Back at you, Sunny boy!" she called over her shoulder.

Sunstreaker came to an abrupt stop with his mouth hung open before yelling "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mi-Mi laughed.

"Whatever you say, Sunflower"

**So here it is! Hope you like it, guys :D**


	3. How Are We Supposed To Get Along Now?

**Next part. Just to make things clear. I do not own transformers even though I REALLY want to xD But Mi-Mi is mine so…yeah. On with the story :3**

**Sunny: Just get on with it!**

**Me: *evil death glare* ¬¬ **

**Sunny: O.o**

**Me: On with the story ^^**

**Sunny: *sigh***

With Sunstreaker in tow, Mi-Mi trekked around the base. It wasn't much of a tour. Sunstreaker's room was just really far into the Ark. The halls were empty which meant that the rest of the crew were either in the rec-room or have gone out with Jazz to the new club that has just been opened. It was so quiet that you could hear Mi-Mi's light padding as well as Sunstreaker's loud metallic thuds. Not to mention it was rather awkward for them both. Especially since Sunstreaker was still sulking about being disrespected. MI-Mi just chuckled inwardly. 'Don't dish out if you can't receive' she thought.

"Are we there yet?" came the whiney voice of Mi-Mi. Sunstreaker stared at her, silently telling her not to start what he was knew she was thinking of doing.

"No" he replied sternly.

"How about…now?" she smirked.

"No" Sunstreaker growled. Mi-Mi snickered.

"Now?" she looked up at him with the most innocent face she could pull. He wasn't buying it for one second.

"No!" he half yelled.

"Hmm. Now? Ooh, how about now?"

"NO! For the love of Primus shut the Pit up! My processor is getting an ache all because you won't stop whining!" he bellowed, he voice bouncing off of every wall. Mi-Mi looked down to the floor, admitting defeat. For now.

"I'm just tired" she complained. Sunstreaker sighed before setting off again.

Mi-Mi watched the back of Sunstreaker's head and sighed. He was going to be a handful. How was she supposed to get along with him if he wasn't willing to meet half way? All her life, Mi-Mi was tossed aside like some piece of rubbish. By her parents, boyfriends, best friends. Not even her family, knowing full well her pain, did anything to help her. For years she had been left vulnerable and look where it got her. Stuck in between a war as well as being left with a grouchy, self-centred, disagreeable mech. She really didn't know what was worse.

An idea popped into her head. 'If Sunny boy won't try to get along, then his game will be mine' she thought. So in her mind, she evilly planned an evil plan evilly. Her main goals were to one: get Sunflower to smile. Two: get him to soften up a bit. And three: try not to get killed by him after this is over.

Sunstreaker glanced at the human walking behind him. He winced as he saw the face she had on. He knew that face. Sideswipe, his brother, always had a face like that when he was scheming. This meant Sunstreaker better watch his back from now on. As in 'sleep with an optic open' kind of way. 'This human is going to be the death of me, I know it' he complained in his head. Why did she have to be put with him?

So finally, they reach Sunstreaker's quarters. The door slid open to reveal a very hyper red Lamborghini. He bounded up to Sunstreaker asking where he has been, what he's been up to and who the human was. Plus another 15 million other questions. Sunstreaker just huffed in annoyance, ignoring his twin's bombardment, and left to his room. Thus leaving Mi-Mi with his brother. Mi-Mi sighed. How could she get her plan under way if Sideswipe is going to get in the way and put Sunstreaker in an even fouler mood? She could see this wasn't going to end well if she didn't put her plan in action soon or her worst fears will come true.

"What's your name?" she heard Sideswipe ask.

"Mi-Mi. But as an exception, you and Sunshine can call me Mi-chan. So, where am I staying?" she looked around the room she was currently in.

To the far left corner there was a table with a stereo and a set of speaker son it. In the middle of the room was a large sofa and in front of it was a coffee table. The TV was facing the sofa. The kitchen was the room coming off on the right. The room Sunstreaker walked in was dead ahead and the other room, which she assumed was Sideswipe's was to the left.

"Um…I have to check with my bro" with that, Sideswipe walked into Sunstreaker's room, leaving Mi-Mi to her own devices.

Mi-Mi sat down in the middle of the sofa, opening the bag she forgot she had. She pulled out an A4 sketching pad as well as a pencil. As soon as the pencil hit the paper, she was off in her own imagination. Random lines here, ovals there. She was completely lost in her own world. Her eyes lit up with intense happiness. She was in her element. Drawing was her life and basically the only thing that kept her sane. Too busy in her drawing to notice, a presence walked up behind her, peering at her work. Finally seeing his shadow, Mi-Mi jumped out of the sofa and fell on the floor with a thud.

"Idiot" snickered Sunstreaker.

"You scared me, dipstick! Who the Hell do you think you are?" she hissed angrily.

"I think I'm Sunstreaker, who do you think you are?" he retorted, smirking.

"No, you're not just Sunstreaker. You want to know who you are?" she got up and put herself right in his face.

"Enlighten me" he challenged.

"You're pathetic! You are so self-centred and egotistical that you are completely oblivious to the people around you! I can tell by just spending a few minutes with you that I don't like you and you certainly don't like me! So do me a favour, and leave me the Hell alone!" she yelled.

Growling, Sunstreaker bellowed back "What about you? Miss Perfect? Huh? What makes you think you're any better?"

"I never said I was"

"Didn't have to! I mean, why exactly were you running from your sister? Did she get annoyed of you and try to kill you? She might as well! What use are you? You're just a squishy!" he was too far gone in his anger that he didn't notice the tears forming in Mi-Mi's eyes. He continued. "Stop giving me lectures about decency and personalities when you need to sort yourself out too!"

After a few moments of quiet sniffling, Mi-Mi broke out into a run and dashed out of the room. Sunstreaker didn't even look in her direction as he sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. It was silent till Sideswipe broke it.

"That was not cool, bro" he said shaking his head.

"Shut it" Sunstreaker said while lying down, putting a pillow over his head.

...

Mi-Mi couldn't contain her tears now. They were cascading down her cheeks as if they were running from her, not waiting a second as they slipped out of her eyes. Small sobs escaped her as she kept up her fast pace. She ran through the Ark and out into the open. The sunlight stung her eyes but she kept going. Her mind was flitting from memory to memory of her past as she ran from her problem like she always did. And she hated herself for it. 'He's right' she thought. She slowed to a stop and looked back. Seeing she was quite far from base, she made her way back, making sure to take her time to give Sunstreaker time to cool off. She has to sit her pride aside and apologise. 'I just hope he accepts it'. And with that, she continued her trek back.

**Another short end. How will Sunny and Mi-chan cope now? And will secrets be revealed? *gasp* Find out soon ^^**


	4. Deep Thinking

**Well, next chapter! Don't kill me if it's terrible. Sunstreaker begins to soften up to Mi-Mi.**

**Sunny: What? OMG! ¬¬**

**Me: ^^ **

Mi-Mi reached Sunstreaker's quarters. She sighed and walked in. Nothing had changed in the lounge so she took that as a sign that Sunstreaker wasn't too angry. 'He's in his room' she assumed. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked up to his large door. Once there, she paced back and forth, not sure how to go about the apology. Sighing, she lightly tapped the door with her knuckles, loud enough for Sunstreaker to hear. No one opened the door.

"Sunny? Please open the door!" she called softly.

Nothing but silence was her reply.

"I know you're in there so just open the door so we can talk!" she said a little louder this time.

She was greeted by more silence. She sighed once again. Just then, an idea popped itself in her head and she grinned.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to go into that room that I have just noticed that is off limits. I mean, seeming as you don't care what I do" she half turned to leave before she heard shuffling from behind the door. Sunstreaker appeared.

"What do you want?" he asked spitefully.

"I-I came to apologise. I shouldn't have said all that I did. Please forgive me?" she begged, fresh tears falling again. 'Why am I so weak?' she asked herself.

Sunstreaker starred at her for a moment before mumbling a reply "I'm, uh, sorry too and all that scrap"

Mi-Mi nodded and headed to the sofa in the main room. Sunstreaker was confused until he saw her lay down, attempting to sleep. Sighing, he walked over to her and picked her up in one of his hands. She gasped and looked at Sunstreaker with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. He refused to look at her back though.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" Mi-Mi asked, completely confused.

"You'll get really sore if you sleep there and I am not putting up with you when you complain about it" he said pretty quickly.

"I think someone cares" she smirked.

Sunstreaker fidgeted. "Someone wanted to stop your complaining.

Mi-Mi laughed loudly but let it drop. 'For now' she thought. Sunstreaker still shifted uncomfortably and tapped his fingers against his frame. The truth was that he did in fact care. But just a little. And again that is something he would never admit to anyone. He is too proud and he hardly gives any time to anyone apart from Sideswipe and Optimus Prime. And now Mi-Mi. 'Primus, what the Pit is she doing to me?' he thought solemnly.

Upon reaching his room, Sunstreaker punched in the code for his door. He carefully manoeuvred around the cluttered mess that had "exploded" onto the floor. 'Shame his room isn't as neat and tidy as him' she thought sarcastically.

Sunstreaker placed Mi-Mi on his huge berth and walked round to the other side. He sat on the edge and sighed. Mi-Mi looked over at him, wondering what he was thinking about. She was a deep thinker and knew that he was too. She could tell. He seemed distant. Her gaze travelled to his walls. They were covered in drawings, obviously done by Sunstreaker himself. He was quite the artist. Some were of what she guessed, his planet. Others were of the autobot crew. She smiled at the pictures of the ones she knew. 'Exactly perfect' she thought. Looking back to Sunstreaker, she frowned. 'Like his attitude'

Sunstreaker tangled his fingers together. Today was not going the way he wanted. Nothing hardly did when humans were around anyway. At least, that's what he always thought. He looked at Mi-Mi. She was looking at his drawings. Smirking, he leaned over her shoulder and said "You like?"

Mi-Mi jumped and gasped. Her hand clasped over her heart as she glared daggers at Sunstreaker who laughed.

"Don't be such a smug slug. And if you must know, yes, I do like" she turned away from him to look back at the wall.

"I saw you draw. You any good?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't really know. Hang on" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her drawing pad.

She opened it and gave it to Sunstreaker. There were only three pictures but they were brilliant. The first one was of an angel, her head bowed and her arms horizontal, hoisted and her legs crossed over each other.

"This is amazing. But what is it supposed to mean?" he said, starring at the drawing.

"It is to represent the change in humanity. But not for the better though. We have become murderers. We are killing our planet. The angel is Earth" she explained quietly, obviously ashamed.

Sunstreaker nodded and looked at the next one. It was a small child with her hair in a pony tail, holding the world, her face streaked with tears.

"And this one?"

"It's about how children are affected by what is going on in the world. All the war and crime… greed. It's not fair. They don't deserve this. No one does" she looked down at her hands.

Sunstreaker turned the page. This one made his optics grow large. It was Sunstreaker, standing on the edge of a cliff, gun pointed towards the night sky that was filled with stars. No decepticons, no autobots. Just him. He was confused by this drawing. 'Why had she drawn me?'

"Wha-? Why is this of me?" he looked at her and put the pad down.

"I don't know. It just came to me. I just don't know" she blushed, not knowing his reaction.

"Thank you" Sunstreaker said quietly.

He lay himself down on the bed and pulled the cover over him and put Mi-Mi on his pillow, giving her a small enough blanket for her not to be crushed. Instantly, Mi-Mi fell asleep but Sunstreaker still couldn't settle down. He kept thinking about Mi-Mi's drawings. They touched his spark deeply.

**There you have it :D Hope you like!**


	5. Her Pain

**Hey guys! TT^TT I know I haven't posted for a LOOONG time but I have good reasons xD So next chapter is here and will hopefully touch all hearts who read it :') So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers characters although I would love to lol ^-^**

**Here we goooo!**

Mi-Mi woke up with a start. Her eyes blurred, she raised her hands to her face and wiped the sleep from them. Getting into an upright position, she surveyed her surroundings. She was still in her guardian's room, much to her joy. 'At least he hasn't moved me yet. Actually, where is he?' Mi-Mi could not see Sunstreaker in the room at all. It was just her and the berth. Sighing, she slides down the pillow and onto the mattress. She grasped her small hands round the blanket and slowly lowered herself onto the floor with a soft tap.

Walking into the lounge, she saw Sideswipe on the sofa with a bright pink cube in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He flitted from one channel to the other, his frown deepening every few seconds. Laughing to herself, she quietly walked into the kitchen to find Sunstreaker talking to who she gathered was Prowl. Mi-Mi has never actually seen him before but had heard enough.

His main colours were black and white, a typical theme for an officer of the law. Which he was in a way, his alt mode was a cop car. Prowl's shoulders were straight and square, door wings held high in an intimidating kind of dominance. His face plates were emotionless and stern. 'He is obviously here for business purposes only' Mi-Mi winced as she tried to sink into wall but to no avail.

Sunstreaker spotted Mi-Mi and frowned, thus catching Prowl's attention to the human. Sunstreaker got up from his chair and went to Mi-Mi to pick her up. He put her on the table and everything was silent. 'Awkward' she thought.

"Who, in the name of Primus, might you be?" Prowl's voice echoed through the room.

"Mi-Mi. And who are you?" she mocked back. Sunstreaker almost jumped out of his frame at Mi-Mi's remark.

Prowl's optic ridge rose dramatically. "You don't know who I am? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am YOUR superior and I am YOUR second in command so I suggest you drop your attitude or you will be thrown in the brig, am I understood?"

Mi-Mi growled. "No" Sunstreaker almost choked on his cube and did a spit take.

Prowl looked at Mi-Mi dangerously and then walked out of the kitchen. Mi-Mi stared at the spot where Prowl once stood, glaring at it as if it did anything. Sunstreaker, however, was lying on the floor, optics twitching. He couldn't believe that, out of all people, Mi-Mi, a pathetic human, stood up to a very powerful authority figure. 'I am sure to get put in the brig' he thought solemnly.

"SUNSTREAKER!" Mi-Mi yelled at the form on the floor.

"You…" he glared.

Mi-Mi shrieked and ran for her dear life, Sunstreaker very close behind. She ran past Hound and Mirage in the corridors who fell on the floor in stitches. Optimus was almost knocked over by Sunny and Spike was shouldered by Mi-Mi. They ran out of the Ark and over the rocky cliffs. Mi-Mi was running out of breathe and got a pain in her side. Slowing, she turned right and let her legs take her to where she knew she would end up. Sunny was confused at her new direction but kept up the chase, he couldn't risk losing her.

Mi-Mi slowed to a stop at the old, Japanese style house. Her breathe was taken away at the sight of it. She approached it with caution, memories replaying the scenes in her brain. Up one step to the house and then the other. Just as her hand was about to grasp the door knob, Sunstreaker called out to her.

"Mi-Chan?" he stood where he was, confusion taking place.

"We were here" she replied.

"Who?" he took a step forward.

"Don't come" she called to him. "Please"

He stood still once again.

"I and my family once lived here. My… twin was close. We would always play on this porch, laughing. It feels like it wasn't that long ago" tears welled up in Mi-Mi's eyes.

"Well, what happened?" Sunny asked, concerned.

"My mother fell ill. She had a rare disease which limited her mobility. Over the months she got even worse. She couldn't hold a cup of water" streaks of tears cascaded down her face. "She died a few days before mine and my twin's birthday"

"Oh Mi-Mi I'm so sorry" he gently replied.

She smiled. "After my mother's passing father did his best to take care of us. He met a woman and then later married her. She brought "evil step-mother" to a new level. She would beat me regularly. But left my twin alone, took her under her wing" Anger was evident in Mi-Mi's voice as well as sadness. "My twin became violent towards me. She would slap me, strangle me… try to suffocate me. It all seemed to get worse. But then the worst thing happened. She… she"

"She what?" Sunstreaker encouraged.

"She took me to the basement where she had all these… these devices. I could tell they weren't pleasant. She hooked me up to one. Took my hand and placed it into this… thing and ripped out my nails" she cried even harder. "I screamed at them, begged them to stop but… "She couldn't continue.

Sunstreaker went over to her, despite her protests and held her close to his chest over his spark. Mi-Mi eased but still sobbed. Sunstreaker "shh"ed her and told her no harm will ever come to her. He promised.

**They you go guys :') The truth finally. Poor Mi-Mi. **


	6. Admitting

**Hey guys! Another chapter up :3 Hope you like it. Sorry it isn't long but I'm running low on writing ideas.**

**Sunny: Why is this story so mushy?**

**Me: Because you need to show your soft side. So, we now continue ^-^**

The drive back to the Ark was long. Silence rung in Mi-Mi's ears as she stared out of the windscreen. Her mind kept rushing back to her blackened past and how she could never take back those days. Sunstreaker left her to her thoughts, not wishing to anger or upset her in anyway. He could see she was in pain and talking about it right now wasn't going to ease it. Mi-Mi's eyes were emotionless and her face was blank. She would not give in to the ache in her soul. Even at this degree of suffering, she will not cave.

The two reached the Ark safely and immediately went back to their quarters. Only their footsteps could be heard through the corridors. Upon reaching the door, Sunstreaker looked at Mi-Mi and frowned at her expression. She looked back up at him and forced a smile although it faltered and disappeared as quick as it came. Sighing, Sunstreaker opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Prowl and Sideswipe was having a discussion. He hid behind the wall next to the door frame.

"We can't have another human around the base. Having two is enough" Prowl explained.

"I get your point but we can't just leave her. She's happy here" Sideswipe argued.

"I don't give a scrap. She needs to learn respect for her superiors"

"She doesn't know you. If you just talk to her then maybe you'll get along. Please don't do this to Sunny!" he pleaded.

"What has this got to do with your twin?" Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Isn't it obvious to you? He likes her!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"So he is friends. I still don't…"

"No! He LIKES her!"

"You mean… loves her?" Prowl asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Yes! And I know she loves him too but they are both so stubborn"

"I still can't have her disrespecting me"

Sunstreaker stop there, mouth agape. He didn't love her. 'At least I think I don't'. Frowning, he stepped into the kitchen and scowled at his brother.

"Sunny! How much did you hear?" he asked his twin, surprised.

"More than enough. Now, Sides, would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?"

Sideswipe quickly got out of the room, taking Mi-Mi to the sofa with him to stop her form walking in on Prowl and Sunstreaker. His twin was peeved.

"Prowl, don't take her. I'll get her to respect you just please don't do this!"

"Sunstreaker, as I said, two is enough…"

"She isn't like them! She's kind and sweet and is a good friend and…"

"Sunstreaker, please…"

"She and Sideswipe are the only things that keep me happy" Sunstreaker looked down at the floor and balled his fisted. Prowl looked at him.

"A week. If she doesn't start showing respect in a week, I will have to take action. Now, I have to sort out some data pads" and then he was gone.

Sunstreaker was still stood in his same position and gritted his dental plates. He had just admitted his love for Mi-Mi in the most weird way possible to Prowl. And he was angry about it. He hated showing his emotions to anyone apart from Sideswipe but even then, that was rare. He had to do something about these feelings. But he can't risk hurting Mi-Mi. 'I'll try for you, Mi-Mi'

**Well, you have it guys! **

**Sunny: O.o**

**Me: D'awww someone is love is ^-^ **


	7. Sign of Affection

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D Hope you like it **

Mi-Mi peered into the kitchen, looking for her golden friend. She had heard part of the argument Prowl and Sunstreaker was having but Sideswipe pulled her away before she could hear the end of it. 'Stupid Sides. Always in the way' she thought. Mi-Mi saw who she was looking for sat at the table with his head in his hands. He was completely motionless that Mi-Mi thought he died. Prowl did have the ability to bore someone to death.

She slowly approached him and climbed up his leg. Sunstreaker's head moved to look at her and picked her up to put her on the table. Mi-Mi stared at him, expecting him to say something. Instead, she tried to encourage him.

"You okay?" she asked.

He just shrugged.

"Sunny, talk to me" she pleaded.

Nothing but silence was her answer.

"Sunny! For the love of God will you say something? I have been worried about you and you just sit there, not caring about what your attitude does to me!" she yelled.

Sunstreaker glared at her. "Yeah? What about what you do to me? You always complain, you're nosy and you have no respect!"

"What?"

"You're just… Stupid. Like all the other humans on this mud ball" he retorted.

Mi-Mi gasped and stared at her so called "friend". 'Not this again' she thought, sadness already setting in. She looked over at Sideswipe who was now at the door, a confused look on his face.

"Sides, can you get me down, please. I need to get out for a while" she asked quietly.

"Sure"

Sideswipe reached for Mi-Mi before a golden arm stopped him. Sunstreaker looked at his brother silently for him to leave a minute. With that, Sideswipe left the room and Mi-Mi glared at Sunstreaker. She didn't want to be around him anymore and she would be out of her mind if she was going to let him have the final word.

"How dare you? I can't believe you honestly think I'm stupid. I'll tell you something, I maybe be stupid sometimes but you're something else. You're…" she was interrupted.

"I love you"

"You're… You? What? Wait, what?" Mi-Mi stuttered.

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I've fallen hard in love with you and I can't fight it of. Pit, I don't want to fight it. I love you, Mi-Chan. I'm so sorry"

Mi-Mi's mouth was agape, her head was spinning, heart racing. She wanted to scream to him. Tell him she felt the same way but she couldn't think of the words.

"I-I…" she sighed. Her words were muddled together. But she couldn't stay silent. "IloveyoutooandIwantyou" she blurted in one go.

Sunstreaker grinned and picked her up in his hands. He span around the room and both he and Mi-Mi giggled. Mi-Mi's face came closer to Sunstreaker and she gave him a kiss on his faceplate. Sunstreaker stared at her in shock.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A kiss. It's a sign of affection" she chuckled.

Sideswipe smiled from where he was watching. His brother's happiness was felt through their twin bond. 'At least they are fine. But for how long' Sideswipe thought solemnly.

**I know it was a short chapter but I like it.**

**Not to give away too much, the next chapter is full of sorrow :'( **

**Sunny: Of course ¬¬**

**Me: You're in love *sing song voice***

**Sunny: SHUT UP! ¬¬**

**Me: Make me ^-^**


	8. Civil

**HEYYYY! Next chapter, gois! I know it's really short but I am at college writing this so... I should be ashamed for wasting education like this but, hey, I want to be an author more than a midwife. **

**Sunny: You mean *gulp* women who... watch humans spit out their spawn? O.o**

**Me: Pretty much. You wanna watch Mi-Mi give birth?**

**Sunny: *runs away screaming for Primus to kill him***

**Me: xD *dies of laughter***

Mi-Mi wondered around the Ark, finding things to amuse herself with. Sunstreaker was out on patrol all day along with Sideswipe so she was along for pretty much the whole day. Sighing, she turned a corner and ended up in front of a large door with the letters "SIC" written on it. 'Prowl' she thought, a firm tone in her voice. Feeling a burst of confidence, Mi-Mi pushed aside her huge pride and knocked on the door twice with her small hands. After what seemed like forever, the door slowly slid open to a confused Prowl.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Do you have any work I could do, maybe? I'm alone today and I need something to stimulate my bored brain before I go crazy" she smiled meekly.

"Oh really?" Prowl mused, judging whether she would be capable of handling his work. "I'll see what I have. Come in" he beckoned.

Mi-Mi entered cautiously, not wanting to irritate the formal mech. Prowl scanned through some data pads, setting some aside for Mi-Mi to work on. Mi-Mi took the opportunity to look around the office. All of Prowl's possessions and files were neatly arranged, not one out of its place. 'Huh, not bad' she thought. A cough brought Mi-Mi out of her musings.

"Here are three data pads. All you have to do is write up a profile for each of these mechs" explained Prowl.

Mi-Mi stared at the one mech in particular. Sunstreaker, her love. The others were Jazz and Tracks. Oh, how she hated Tracks with a passion. She would have to get to know Jazz a lot more in order to do a profile about him and his personality. The others, she knew. She turned back to look at Prowl.

"I won't let you down, sir! I'll make you and the other autobots proud!" she saluted and walked out of Prowl's office, a bounce in her steps.

Prowl stared after her, smirking at her enthusiasm. 'She may be more civil and reasoning than she lets on' he thought happily; glad to finally have some peace.

**Done. Now, I want ideas for next chapter. I want you all to get involved. Each writes a line for the story and I will add it in the next chapter and credit you for contributing :) On with college!**


	9. Make or Break

**Here is the next part! Hope you like ^-^**

Mi-Mi walked the corridors of the Ark once more, reading what she had wrote in Sunstreaker's profile. She smiled lightly. Whenever she thought of him, her heart raced and her head spun. In brief words, she was head over heels with him and she felt the bond they had, though new, will last through everything. Mi-Mi was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see a large leg step heavily in front of her. She gasped and jumped back, placing her hand quickly over her chest above her heart. A snobby voice boomed from above her.

"Watch where you are going. You almost scratched my new paint job" the voice sneered.

Mi-Mi looked up and sent the deadliest glare to the mech in question. "Bog off, Tracks. No one cares about your paint job" she retorted, never taking her eyes off of his optics.

Tracks was fuming. He had never been talked to like that. Especially by a human.

"Watch your mouth. I am one of the most important mechs here. You and your "golden warrior" are nothing compared to me" he boasted.

"Sunny is twice the mech you will ever be in your life!" Mi-Mi yelled, anger rising.

Track's optics widened but he stood his ground. "How could anyone love you?" he teased, smirking at Mi-Mi's red face. "You are just a human. Besides, no one in you kind would love you either"

Mi-Mi physically shook in anger, face growing more red. She bowed her head and took a deep breath.

"And you?" she asked in a low voice. It was almost too calm for track's liking. "Who would love a vain, ego-maniac like you? You, who cares more about looking good than your duty" she raised her head, confidence beginning to emerge once again within herself.

Tracks glared and took a dangerous step forwards to her, hoping to make her flinch and back away. He was disappointed, however, when Mi-Mi took a challenging step towards him, her mouth a straight line. Jazz came round a corner and noticed the showdown. Tension gripped his sensor relays and he winced. Infuriation was felt in the air and everyone stayed silent. That was until Jazz piped up.

"Uh, guys?" he asked shakily.

"Not now, Jazz" hissed Tracks.

"Leave him alone. What has he done to you?" Mi-Mi replied for Jazz.

"Why? You moving from Sunny to Jazz now?" Tracks tested. "You are a…"

"Don't say it" Mi-Mi warned.

"A…" Tracks smirked.

"Dude, don't" Jazz interrupted, not liking the vide that was radiating off of Mi-Mi.

"Slut!" Tracks shouted, causing anyone who was within hearing distance to turn their heads towards him and the scene.

Jazz panicked and did not know what to do. He looked between Mi-Mi and Tracks, thinking of a solution to this dilemma.

"How dare you!" screeched Mi-Mi. "I am not a slut! You are so evil. You call yourself dutiful and everything good? You disgust me" she spat.

Tracks growled and reached for Mi-Mi when Jazz picked up Mi-Mi and ran as fast as he could before anyone knew. Mi-Mi jumped out of her angered trance and looked over her shoulder to Jazz, shocked beyond belief.

"I will get you next time!" called Tracks.

Jazz just kept running, ignoring Track's warning. They rounded a corner and sped into the rec-room and hid behind the sofa. Mi-Mi panted and giggled at Jazz's panicked look. Jazz looked at her and chuckled. 'Pretty cool' Mi-Mi thought.

"Tracks has an attitude problem" giggled Jazz. **(Credit for StarSwoop for this line ^-^)**

"You think?" Mi-Mi asked sarcastically.

"I don't like him that much. I don't think anyone does. He is so…"

"Rude? Annoying? Pompous? Vain? Yeah, I get it" Mi-Mi listed.

So Jazz and Mi-Mi got into a full discussion about what music they like, their favourite movies and who they liked out of the autobots. Mi-Mi's mind drifted to Sunstreaker again. He was her favourite and no one is going to ever change that. He was her autobot. Her golden warrior.

…

Sunstreaker returned from duty and was worn out to the point where his head hung low, almost falling asleep as he walked. Mi-Mi was always on his mind and thinking of her waiting for him, welcoming him home was all he needed when he sees her. He decided to go to the rec-room to get some energon to refuel. When he reached there, he stopped dead in his tracks. Mi-Mi was laughing with Jazz, sitting on his shoulder. Sunstreaker grew angry and growled. He stomped over to them and glared at them.

"What's going on?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing" Mi-Mi said, confused at Sunstreaker's out burst.

Jazz felt tension rise once again and tried to sink into the ground and disappear. He hated angry mechs and wasn't about to get in the way of Sunstreaker. He was the worst one to deal with when angry.

"You cheating on me, aren't you!"

"WHAT!" shrieked Mi-Mi. She couldn't believe this.

"You are!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

Mi-Mi's face was as red as Sideswipe's paint job. She was furious. She bowed her head, and said quietly "I don't love you anymore"

Sunstreaker gasped. The comment struck him like a laser to the spark. Mi-Mi burst into a sprint and ran as fast as she could. Jazz risked a look at Sunstreaker and frowned.

Wha' was all that about?" he asked.

Sunstreaker just sighed and shook his helm.

Meanwhile, Mi-Mi didn't know where she was running to but wasn't going to stop. Tears were flowing again and they burnt life flames to skin. Mi-Mi choked on sobs as she panted. She stopped and keeled over in front of, none other, than Prowl's door. She leant against it but as she did, it burst open and she fell on the floor inside the office.

"Mi-Mi? What is the matter?" Prowl asked, concern on his face.

"Sunny… He thought I cheated on him" she cried through sobs.

Prowl picked her up gently and took her into his office where he placed her on his desk. She felt dozy and lay herself down and went to sleep. Prowl sighed. 'I guess Sunstreaker needs a good talking to' he decided.

…

Sunstreaker went ballistic. He stormed into his quarters and raced into his room. He screamed and tore every drawing off his wall, shredding some in the process. The room was turned upside down as furniture was tossed to the other side of the room. Sunstreaker went under his pillow and picked up the drawing he was planning on giving Mi-Mi. It was Mi-Mi on a swing, her hair all tangled and mattered. A slight blush on her face. She was smiling sweetly. Sunstreaker made a tiny tear before breaking down in tears. Well, as close to tears a transformer can get. Energon leaked from his optics.

'Mi-Mi… I'm sorry'

**D'awww TT^TT Don't cry guys. It will get a little better… I hope. **

**Next chapter soon.**


	10. Not Enough Time

**Next chapter, guys. I have to warn you, that this will be a very heart-breaking chapter. I hate to do this to you guys but I need to put this in the story. **

**I will say no more. I don't want to give anything away.**

**Sunny: What's happening? O.o**

**Me: Nothing, Sunny. Nothing :'(**

**Sunny: TT^TT**

**Here we go.**

Sunstreaker woke with a start. As he shot up from his seated position, he bumped his head on Ratchet's. He was in the med-bay. 'How in the pit did I get here?' he asked himself. Ratchet gave Sunstreaker an annoyed glare before his facial expression changed into one of sympathy. Sunstreaker was surprised at the CMO's sudden change and tried to back away, only to make contact with the med-bay's bulkhead. The CMO sighed and shook his head. 'Poor kid' he thought.

"Sunstreaker, do you remember what happened?" he asked Sunstreaker softly.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I was in my room. That's all I remember" he paused. "How did I get here?" he asked.

"You crashed. You must have been so emotionally stressed that your CPU just gave out. I managed to save your memory banks and original programming but I'm afraid you will have to recharge twice a day until I can figure out what is wrong with your core processor"

"My core processor? What do you mean?" Sunstreaker panicked.

"Well, there is an anomaly in your data banks. I don't know what it is but it doesn't look good, Sunstreaker"

Sunstreaker stayed silent. He was too confused and worried to even take a guess at what is wrong with him. He could only now think about how he was going to approach Mi-Mi. Ratchet went into his office, rummaged through a draw and came back out with a piece of paper in his hand. He held it in front of Sunstreaker.

"Here" he placed it in Sunstreaker's hands. "You were clinging to this with your dear life" A pause. "Go to her. You need each other"

Sunstreaker nodded before taking off out the door. Ratchet sagged his shoulders. An energon tear came to his eye. "It wasn't supposed to be this way" he whispered before returning to his office.

...

Mi-Mi was carrying a stack of data pads around Prowl's office. She was to organise them in chronological order. Prowl, however, was at his desk going through some recent medical reports. He came across Sunstreaker's and frowned with a raised optic ridge. He clicked on the report and scrolled to the information. His frown deepened as he read on. Mi-Mi noticed and put the data pads down and walked to Prowl.

"What is wrong? What are you looking at?" she asked.

Prowl immediately closed the report and shut off the screen. 'Mi-Mi need not know about this' he decided and shifted his optics.

"Nothing is wrong. Just a few files that were sent to me of inappropriate nature" he lied quickly.

"Okay" and Mi-Mi was back to work.

Prowl sighed and stared at her in sorrow. 'How could this be?' he asked himself. He made a note to discuss this with Ratchet. Mi-Mi was confused over Prowl's behaviour. 'Surely that can't the reason he closed it off so quickly" she thought. 'Must be important, whatever it is, to get him so tense'. She decided to find out later. One way or another.

...

Sunstreaker ran as fast as he could to get to Prowl's office. He had his apology speech all ready in his head and he was going to win her back. He rounded a corner and there was Mi-Mi and Prowl, about to lock up the SIC's office. He sighed in relief and slowed down to a walk and paced over there.

"Mi-Mi" Prowl pointed to Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi looked. She looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Hi" Sunstreaker started.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"I wanted to apologise. And I mean, really apologise" he paused to think of what to say next. "I really do want to make it up to you and you have probably heard that a million times but I mean it. I would drag the moon to you if you asked me to. I would find a unicorn just to see you smile that I love so much. I love you, Mi-Mi. And I don't mean to hurt you. Or anyone. I want to be with you"

Mi-Mi took his words in. Her heart skipped and her mind raced just like before. And yet, she didn't know if she should take him back. She sighed.

"I want a unicorn AND rights over the kitchen" she smiled.

Sunstreaker beamed and picked her up and hugged her. Mi-Mi felt her heart melting at his touch and she returned the embrace. Prowl smiled from the sidelines but soon the smile disappeared and so did he. 'Ratchet better have some plan to tackle this' he silently prayed.

Mi-Mi and Sunstreaker stood there for what seemed like hours. Neither wanting to let go in case the other vanished before them. 'I love you' Mi-Mi thought. 'Don't leave me'.

...

Ratchet paced the floors of his office, skid marks literally on the floor. He was trying to think of something he could do. Something to get rid of this dilemma. But it was futile. Nothing he or Wheeljack or Primus could do would fix this. And this made his spark break even more.

Prowl entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked sternly.

"It's true. I can only wish it wasn't" replied Ratchet darkly.

"How can this be? You must have made an error in the diagnosis or you terminal is in need of repair!"

"There isn't an error, Prowl. This is real and it will continue to be so!" argued Ratchet.

Prowl sighed in defeat and sat on the edge of a berth. This was all too much to take in.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

"There is nothing TO do. We just have to wait this out. It may fix itself... or the worst will happen. That's it"

"May? May? I need a straight answer Ratchet! Will it?"

Ratchet stayed silent.

"WILL IT?" screamed Prowl.

"Not likely" Ratchet looked away and shut off his optics.

Prowl just nodded and got up. Kicking over a tray, causing Ratchet to flinch, Prowl walked out of the room to Prime's office. Ratchet stood there, shaking uncontrollably because of the energon tears he was producing from his optics. For the first time in many vorns, he was crying and he hated every second of it. 'I'm so sorry' he thought.

...

Prowl stormed through the base, tears clouding his vision and his mind was scattered. Static could be heard coming from his battle computer. If he wasn't careful, he would go into stasis lock. Every mech kept out of his path in case they were ripped to shreds. Something was wrong and they all knew to stay out of his way when he was like this. And they were all worried at the same time.

Prowl reached Optimus' office and went right in. Optimus looked up and blinked at his SIC in confusion. Prowl normally knocked before entering unless it was an emergency. 'His face says it all' concluded Optimus.

"What is wrong, Prowl?" asked Prime.

"Sir, could you get the medical reports up on your terminal?"

"Uh, yes"

Optimus did just that and waited for further instruction. Prowl just pointed to Sunstreaker's report aggressively. Optimus clicked on it and sighed. 'What's this all about?' he complained to himself. However, his optics widened as he read the information on the report, just as Prowl. Prime looked to Prowl, silently asking if it was true. Prowl just looked away and nodded. Optimus sunk into his chair and stared at the bulkhead of his office. Silence surrounded the superior officers and hung like a disease.

"How?" Optimus asked, breaking the uncomforting silence.

"Crashed last night" Prowl answered.

"How long..."

"I don't know"

Silence again. Optimus placed his head in his hands.

"Mi-Mi needs to know"

"But, sir!"

"Prowl, she deserves to know! Sunstreaker needs her!"

Prowl nodded. "We will have to tell her after the party"

"Party?" Optimus asked.

"Jazz made a karaoke night tonight. Mi-Mi will be singing"

Optimus nodded and then made a swift move of the wrist to let Prowl know he wanted to be alone. Prowl nodded once more and left his leader to himself. 'Oh, Sunstreaker' he thought.

...

"And now, Mi-Mi, ever'body!" Jazz yelled excitedly.

Mi-Mi grabbed the microphone and beamed at all the claps and cheers she was getting from the autobots. She waited for them to calm down and started to talk.

"This is one of my favourite songs" she said and looked at Sunstreaker. "And is for a special person in my life" she smiled.

Everyone cheered again and the lights went out and the music began to flow through the speakers and into the awaiting audio receptors of the audience. **(The lyrics I am putting in are Place of Period from the anime, Higurashi. Please note it is a Japanese song and I am putting the English instead)**

"The rule of "silence" and "recollections" turns into a surprise flood of tears.  
>From this sky that can be called "special",<br>the heat vanished before I knew it.

On the boundary line connecting to the past, unable to endure the days of covering my eyes,  
>I think, "Let's make it end," over and over again. At that moment,<br>I grow hot. Because across the happiness and tears,  
>My friends are laughing—<p>

The tiny and petty flower that bloomed in my heart.  
>It's clad in colours with someone's feelings.<br>In the many irreplaceable scenes.  
>Happiness and sorrow turn into my proof of living.<br>Let's accept mistakes and scars as they are.  
>If it's not for getting healed, but just believing in tomorrow….<p>

My fate of confusion and pranks, with an innocent face, invites me to the darkness.  
>This scenery that could be called "important" lost its faint voice and dreams.<p>

The nights when I hold my breath are long, and I'm just trembling and simply waiting for the morning.  
>To the abyss of despair, to such a place that light can't even reach,<br>the faces of friends who hold out their hands, believe in me, and support me,  
>are dear to me—<p>

Under the moon and shadows, the flowers fall apart. The delicate balance  
>is supported by someone's words.<br>As for the important thing, I was told that it's "life",  
>and I'll convey its significance to the next person.<br>When the weight of regret and disappointment is painful,  
>if you don't fear taking a step forward and simply believing in tomorrow….<p>

The tiny and petty flower that bloomed in my heart.  
>It's clad in colours with someone's feelings.<br>In the many irreplaceable scenes.  
>Happiness and sorrow turn into my proof of living.<br>Let's accept mistakes and scars as they are.  
>If it's not for getting healed, but just believing in tomorrow…."<p>

Sunstreaker wiped tears from his optics. "That was beautiful!" he shouted over the clapping. This made Mi-Mi blush deeply.

"Thank you!" she yelled back.

...

Prime left his office a little while ago. Someone knocked on the door for a few minutes before entering anyway. Sideswipe saw the room empty with the lights off apart from Optimus' terminal being left on. Curious, he went over to it and looked through the reports. He was surprised to see Sunstreaker but clicked on it anyway. He gasped and choked on a sob.

"No" he whispered.

He burst out of the room, weeping and wailing. However, the screen was left on for anyone to see.

_Designation: Sunstreaker_

_Situation: System Failure_

_Type: Critical_

_Information: Due to a system failure, the spark has become unstable and is fading. The spark has become too unstable to maintain biochemical balance. Subject to this matter will be unable to spark bond or interface .The worse symptoms include the following: passing out, delayed reaction time, eventual immobility and memory loss is possible. Chance of survival: 10%._

_Signed: Ratchet_

**Oh noes TT^TT I'm sorry, Sunstreaker D: **

**Sunny: I-I'm going to die? D':**

**Me: Maybe TT^TT**

**Sunny: NOOOOOO! **

**Don't hate me but I need to put this in. **


	11. Cures and Plans

**Here is the next chapter TT^TT. Yes, I have a sad face to suite the mood :( **

**Sunny: Before I go, I would just like to say, Sunstreaker, it's been nice knowing ya.**

**Me: Ahem ¬¬**

**Sunny: And, Sideswipe, you're the best brother I could ever wish for TT^TT... and Mi-Chan, if I find out you've been in that room that is strictly off limits, I will haunt you for the rest of your human life! ¬¬**

**Me: How... touching... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sideswipe ran into the med-bay and headed straight for Ratchet. He thumped and hit and kicked the CMO, cursing him for what was happening to Sunstreaker. Ratchet grabbed the red twin's wrists and kept him in place, energon tears falling down his face plates. He knew what it was like to lose someone so close to him.

Before the war, he had many close friends and relatives. Most he saw annihilated by the decepticons and others he watched perish themselves slowly. He couldn't stand Sideswipe being put in the same situation, no matter how much of a pain he was.

Sideswipe eventually grew tired and gave up the struggle and collapsed into Ratchet's arms, weeping and wailing loudly. This broke Ratchet's spark. Sideswipe could feel Sunstreaker's confused prodding over their bond and sobbed even harder, asking why. Passers-by could hear the spark-wrenching cries from the corridors and immediately began to question as to what was happening. The Ark had never been so dull and lifeless. Even Bluestreak, the usually chatty and happy mech, was in a state of depression. And no one knew why except the four mechs; Prime, Prowl, Ratchet and now Sideswipe.

"Why, Ratchet? How could this happen?" Sideswipe cried, optics stinging from the tears.

"I don't know, Sideswipe" Ratchet replied quietly. "I don't know"

"There must be something we can do!" Sideswipe's optics filled with hope. "Anything?" he begged.

Ratchet looked away. "I..." he sighed. "Sideswipe..."

"No"

"Listen to me"

"No!"

"You have to calm down and think about who this is..."

"NO!" DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP" Sideswipe jumped up and growled, a glare mean enough to intimidate Megatron.

Ratchet gave another sigh. "We can't do anything"

Sideswipe growled even louder.

...

Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi laughed as they walked out of the rec-room, too involved in their conversation to witness the worried glances coming from the autobots who had heard the sobs of the red Lamborghini. Sunstreaker had tried to get Sideswipe to respond to his poking through the bond but was only replied by a wave of sadness and despair. This confused the golden warrior but he was needed with Mi-Mi.

"You seem distant, Sunny" Mi-Mi pointed out.

"Oh, I'm just tired"

"You sure?"

"Well, Sideswipe is acting weird"

"When is he never weird" joked Mi-Mi.

Sunstreaker chuckled a little. "I mean, he seemed distressed. I had never felt that from him before" he frowned.

Mi-Mi stayed silent as she caught sight of Prowl and Optimus talking in front of Sunstreaker's quarters. They both looked unnerved and completely frightened. This made Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi even more confused.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Other that the moon" added Mi-Mi which earned another chuckle from Sunstreaker.

The other bots looked solemn. "I, uh, think its best you come inside" Prowl spoke slowly.

Mi-Mi and Sunstreaker cast worried glances at each other before opening the doors to their quarters. They all stepped in, one by one and stood in complete silence. It seemed like forever before Prime spoke up.

"I'm afraid we have some unfortunate news" he said, voice breaking slightly.

Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi were definitely worried now.

"Well, what is it?" encouraged Mi-Mi.

"Sunstreaker, when you blacked out, you didn't just go into stasis lock" Prowl explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunstreaker.

"The reason you blacked out is because your core was overheating" Prowl continued. "The worst has happened" he looked at the floor, trying so hard not to shed any energon tears.

"Prowl, buddy, you better tell me what's going on" Sunstreaker's voice wavered.

"Your spark has become unstable" Prime jumped in. "You don't have much chance of survival"

Sunstreaker's intakes hitched. His mind wouldn't let him think straight. He was dazed. Mi-Mi cried out in anguish and sobbed uncontrollably. Her chest heaved and her eyes were kept tightly shut. Sunstreaker tried to console her, telling her everything would be okay and that he will pull through. Mi-Mi still cried even harder and a small puddle was beginning to form on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"I'll be okay" Sunstreaker soothed. His voice was shaking and breaking. "I'll be fine"

Tears then started to fall down his face. Prowl and Prime took it as their chance to leave. Mi-Mi screamed in anger.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" she cried. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" she begged. "Please, don't leave me"

Sunstreaker picked her up and held her close to his chest; warmth surrounded the female's body.

"I won't leave" he said through sobs. "I promised to take care of you, didn't I?" he managed a small, weak smile.

...

Sideswipe browsed Ratchet's terminal, searching for anything that could help Sunstreaker. Ratchet paced up and down, not sure if he should let Sideswipe continue this. Just then, Sideswipe let out an "Ah hah" and clicked on a link. He read out an article.

"The condition where the spark is unstable had never been able to be cured. All mechs who developed this condition overheated and disintegrated" Sideswipe gulped and then continued. "No such cure was found until recent years. It is proved that bonding to partner/lover will stabilize the spark. This is due to a sufficient balance of energy and emotional development" he finished.

Ratchet was speechless. How could he have missed that?

"So all we need to do is get Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi to bond" Sideswipe said triumphantly.

"How are we meant to do that? It's not like we can look them up in my closet and wait for them to do it. They need time and by the looks of things, they don't have it"

"But if we explained the situation, maybe they can come to an agreement and then all will be good?" Sideswipe pressed.

"I guess, but how are we going to tell them? It's a very touchy subject we are messing with here"

"Maybe. But as long as there is an electron in my circuits, I will do whatever it takes to keep my brother safe and alive!"

"Sideswipe" whispered Ratchet. "We need to tell them soon, or the plan will be done for as well as Sunny"

Sideswipe smiled the smile he always smiled when he had a plan. Ratchet actually welcomed the look this time. So Sideswipe took off out of the med-bay, Ratchet in tow, towards Sunstreaker's quarters. He just hoped he could pull this off.

...

Optimus and Prowl were heading to the med-bay when Sideswipe sped past, spinning Prowl in the process. A quick "sorry" was heard and an out of breath CMO came round the corner, begging Sideswipe to slow down. Prowl and Optimus exchanged glances before questioning the medic.

"What's going on?" Prowl asked.

"Sunstreaker... Mi-Mi... Plan... Sideswipe... No death..." he panted and then took off again. 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought.

Optimus and Prowl were shocked and decided to follow the resident medic.

...

Sunstreaker was sat on the sofa, staring at the bulkhead when Sideswipe burst in, waking up Mi-Mi who was curled up in Sunstreaker's hands.

"SUNSTREAKER!" he yelled.

"What?" his twin growled.

"I know a plan that can save you!"

"WHAT!" both Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi exclaimed.

Just then, Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl entered the room, panting for dear life.

"What's going on?" asked Sunstreaker.

"That's what we would like to know" Prime demanded.

"Sideswipe did a little research and found a "cure" of some sorts for Sunstreaker" Ratchet explained.

"Cure?" Prowl questioned.

"Yes! All you have to do is bond with a lover. In this case, Mi-Mi!" Sideswipe cheered.

Sunstreaker's optics widened. But then he sank back in his chair. "I won't force her to"

Mi-Mi knew exactly what "bonding" was and wanted a say in this.

"Sunny" her voice called out. Sunstreaker looked at her. "If it means that you will live, then... I'll do it" she said.

"Mi-Chan, do you even know what bonding is?"

"Yes, and I'll willingly give myself to you" she paused. "If you promise to keep your promises"

Sunstreaker nodded and smiled. Everyone had smiles that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame.

...

Just over the mountains on the opposite side of the woods to the Ark, Yoko stood at the top, her black hair, the same as Mi-Mi's flowing in front of her face. A scowl displayed on her face, she stared at the autobot's headquarters. Her eyes portrayed deep hate and anger, just waiting to be allowed out and wreak havoc where ever it so chooses to. She then smiled a twisted, disturbing grin.

"Mi-Chan. How nice to know you are still alive. Guess my fun has just begun" she sang evilly.

Her voice made the trees shake and the leaves tremble. A darkened void was in place of her heart as she slowly started to make her way towards the Ark.

"It ends here, Mi-Chan. And it ends now" her eyes narrowed, the scar on the left side of her face that ran down from her eye to her chi wrinkled slightly. "Payback is a bitch"

**Well, not much but here ya go ^-^**

**Sunny: I-I live? I LIVE! :D**

**Me: Sure do ^-^ couldn't kill off the star of the show**

**Sunny: And why would you want to? I mean, look at me. I am PERFECTION!**

**Me: D'aww, look who think he is Mick Jagger**

**Let me know what ya think ^-^ And I will be changing the rating to M so, yeah xD**

**BTW: The plot for the whole Jazz, Mi-Mi and Sunstreaker break up thing was Bee-rox98's idea so all credit to them for the plot ^-^ **


	12. A Quick Kidnap and Rescue Mission

**So here is the next chapter xD I must warn you, some decepticon activity is going to stir up in this bit ;) BTW! I have purposely over used a word in here. Can you guess what it is? ^-^**

**Sunny: What do you mean? O.o**

**Me: Good ol' Meggsy, that's what I mean ^-^**

**Sunny: This can't be good. ¬¬ For him OR me**

**Me: Aww! Don't be so pessimistic. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sunny: You said that the last time ¬¬**

**Me: *throws rock at Sunny's head*^-^**

At decepticon headquarters, Megatron laughed evilly. His hands were up in the air, head thrown back and his optics glowed in pure evilness. Starscream and Soundwave exchanged glances towards each other before continuing to watch their leader in the display in front of them. 'Megatron must be conjuring up a plan in that 'oh so fragged-up' min of his' Starscream thought. Soundwave just stayed silent and emotionless just as always, loyalty coming first in his role in the decepticon army. Megatron was relishing the moment, milking up the evil laugh. **(Do it right and never milk up an evil laugh, guys ¬¬)**

Skywarp and Thundercracker could hear the evil laugh in their quarters. Both struggled to keep in chuckles as they imagined a chibi Megatron laughing in a squeaky, high-pitched voice, standing on top of Optimus Prime who was laying flat on his aft. Thundercracker knew a plan was being processed in the brain, or what's left of it, Megatron had. And by the sounds of it, it had to be a terrible one at that.

"You know, 'Warp?" Thundercracker began, looking to his smiling trine mate. "I think we may have a nut-case for a leader"

"I know! And I thought Starscream was nuts" and with that, Skywarp burst into a pile on the floor, clutching his side as if it was splitting.

Thundercracker shook his head, still a little distracted from the echoing laughter. "Get up, you moron. We need to be composed for when we get summoned to the control room"

"Fine" sighed Skywarp who had placed himself on his berth.

"Do you think it will involve retreating again?" Thundercracker asked sarcastically.

"Ya think? Pit, every battle we have, we retreat. Just when it gets good too" sulked Skywarp.

"But I mean... to think that any battle we have could be our last" Thundercracker said, his fists clenching at waist height. "We must make the most of our short lives!" he continued as Skywarp's mouth hung open. "We must strike opportunities when they arise. Take life as we get it and make it our own! To make every astro-second count and be proud of the marks we bare on our wings!" he concluded, standing to full attention, a confident look on his face plates.

"Primus..." whispered Skywarp. "I didn't know you could be so philosophic!" he exclaimed.

"And I didn't know you know such big words" teased Thundercracker.

Before Skywarp could reply, Megatron's voice boomed over a speaker from the control room.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, get in here!" and with a click, the transmission ended.

In the control room, Megatron was gazing at the security monitors with Soundwave while Starscream stood at the door, waiting for his trine mates. Megatron kept his visual on something specific. A human female was standing on a lone mountain close to base. He smirked evilly. 'This will be VERY interesting' he thought.

"Soundwave, send Laserbeak to fetch that human" Megatron commanded.

"As you command, Megatron" he replied in his monotone voice. "Laserbeak, eject. Operation: retrieval"

...

On the mountain, the female, who is indeed Yoko, growled to herself. Her jagged teeth on show. Only one thought was on her evil mind. To find Mi-Mi and destroy her. But she couldn't do it alone. Not with those metal beings protecting her.

Suddenly, she was roughly hoisted into the air by Laserbeak and they were soon soaring back to the decepticon's underwater headquarters. Megatron watched patiently as Laserbeak dropped the human before his giant, grey feet. He smirked at the human's cold glare.

"Greetings, human. I trust your flight was... "Acceptable""

"I am correct in thinking that this "little trip" was for your benefit" she said darkly.

"That will depend, human" he smirked even more, if that was possible. "If you cooperate, things will work out fine for you too"

"And if I don't?"

"Then your end will be more painful than anything in your life" he growled.

"I am afraid that subject has already been attended to" she paused. "However, I will work alongside you if YOU do something for ME"

"What are you asking for, human?" Megatron asked curiously.

"I want a certain human. A "friend", you may say. I have unfinished business with her"

"And what will be in it for us?"

"An advantage over the ones you call, "autobots"" she smiled evilly.

Megatron rubbed his hands together and a new plan formulated in his brain. Yoko knew that look he had and her smirk became a grin. 'Not long now, sister'

...

Sunstreaker woke up, a happier mood hung over his form like a drape over a window. Mi-Mi was still asleep and he decided to leave her be until his shift was over. He and Sideswipe left their quarters while Mi-Mi snuggled deeper into Sunstreaker's blanket. He had let her sleep next to him but was cautious not to crush her in their sleep. And to Mi-Mi, the blanket was a piece of heaven.

Little did she know, Laserbeak had managed to sneak into the quarters and was watching her fall in and out of sleep. She was dreaming. Laserbeak silently swooped down and picked up the form gently as not to wake her. He then used a laser on his back to burn a whole through the roof and make an escape with the captive.

Prowl was on monitor duty with Red Alert and both saw Laserbeak fly off with Mi-Mi. It was happening all so fast that Red Alert shorted out and put himself into a stasis lock. Prowl immediately got on the comm. Link to Prime and the whole autobot army assembled. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the first ones in line, panic written all over their face plates. 'How could I have let this happen?' cursed Sunstreaker. Sideswipe noticed what Sunstreaker was feeling over their bond and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, bro" he said comfortingly.

Sunstreaker just kept looking at Optimus, just waiting for the word "go". Then, they all set off and raced after Mi-Mi.

...

At decepticon base, Megatron was covering his audio receptors with his hands, trying to block out that accursed human, Mi-Mi. His temper was reaching breaking point.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES. AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!" she sang continuously.

"SHUT UP, HUMAN!" he screamed.

Mi-Mi laughed and pointed. "Grouchy pants! Grouchy pants!" she yelled.

Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at her. "Shut up or I will plaster your innards to the wall!"

"Aww! Is wittle Meggsy angwy?" she teased while laughing.

"Megatron, the human is doing this on purpose" piped Starscream.

"Very observant, "captain obvious". Blatant missile getting straight to the point" giggled Mi-Mi.

"GAH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" screeched Megatron and he fired up his cannon.

He was about to fire when a voice stopped him.

"I will deal with her" Yoko said. "You can leave this to me"

Megatron nodded. "I will let you handle this but I will stay here"

Yoko then nodded and turned to Mi-Mi.

"Well, sister. Here we are" she began.

"You're not my sister" growled Mi-Mi.

"I have back up for proof" smirked Yoko.

"No sister would ever put me through what you did! You're a monster!"

"Oh, I'm not a monster. I'm just looking for a little fun"

"You're sick!"

"Oh come now" Yoko laughed. "I'm sick? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Having an alien for a boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business" Mi-Mi replied defensively.

"Oh, but it is. See, I have spent many years searching for you" she paused. "I need to finish off what I started" she said slowly.

Mi-Mi gulped. She backed away from Yoko and her back met the bulkhead of the control room. Her hands were tied together with energon chains so she couldn't break free. And if she tried to run, the decepticons would grab her for sure. She was stuck, to put it bluntly.

"You won't finish anything!" Mi-Mi cried. "Sunny will kick your ass!"

Yoko laughed. "But he can't. He's an autobot. He can't harm a human" she leaned forwards towards Mi-Mi, a knife in hand. "Even if they are sadistic bastards"

Mi-Mi cried out in pain as the knife entered her abdomen. Blood poured from the open wound, staining her clothes a crimson red. She closed her eyes tight shut, hoping the pain would disappear. Yoko laughed.

"You are WEAK!" she screamed. "Just like back then! You could have been stronger! BUT YOU WALKED AWAY!"

"W-what?" Mi-Mi said weakly, loosing blood slowly.

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! ANYTHING! TO SAVE HIM! YOU WERE THERE!" Yoko shrieked her face right in front of Mi-Mi's.

Mi-Mi realised now what was going on. Her eyes widened. It was THAT NIGHT her sister was on about. When their best friend was brutally murdered in an alley. Mi-Mi was a witness and could have done nothing. Even if the hands of time took her back to that moment, they both would have died in vain. He told her to run. He told her to leave him and if she didn't, he would never forgive her.

Tears fell instantly down Mi-Mi's face. She raked a sob and almost collapsed in anguish. She cursed herself for even forgetting. That night still haunted her. Not as much as it did before but was more than enough. Yoko's face was also streaked with tears. She hated her sister so much for leaving him. Deep down, she knew it wasn't her fault but her mind was having none of it.

"Time to rectify this wrong" Yoko said, her voice slightly breaking.

Mi-Mi kept her eyes closed, waiting for the impact of another swift strike of the knife she had become so accustom to in her past.

But it didn't come.

She dared to open her eyes and see Sunstreaker holding Yoko in one hand, a tight grip that was obviously breaking a few ribs. Mi-Mi sighed in relief and fresh tears poured down her face. She didn't even notice him enter, let alone notice the twitching bodies of decepticons scattered all over the floor.

"I quit!" came the pained voice of Megatron. "I'm moving to the country and run a dairy farm"

"He's lost it" murmured Thundercracker, who was face down underneath Starscream. "Starscream?"

"Yes?" Starscream mumbled.

"Congratulations. You're our leader" Skywarp finished before passing out.

Sunstreaker just stared at all the decepticons weirdly before turning back to Mi-Mi.

"You're hurt" he gasped as he undid the chains.

"A scratch" Mi-Mi replied. "Where are the others?" she asked as she looked around, her voice shaky.

"Fighting over who gets to kill Yoko first" he joked. Mi-Mi laughed slightly. "Nah, they are waiting outside. I went in first and I guess they left me to it" he explained.

Mi-Mi nodded and followed Sunstreaker out of the base, side stepping over the decepticons. 'What a mess, Sunny' thought Mi-Mi.

As they got outside, Yoko still in Sunstreaker's hand, they were greeted by relieved sighs and cheers. Sideswipe ran over to Mi-Mi and picked her up, holding her close to his face. He knew Sunstreaker didn't want anyone to put her near their sparks except himself. Optimus took Yoko away from Sunstreaker with quite a struggle from Sunstreaker.

"You have done a lot of damage to our crew and friends" Optimus said firmly to the human in his grasp.

"And I'll do it again" she sneered.

Optimus sighed and out her down. Yoko gave one last glare before running off, yelling "I SHALL RETURN" over her shoulder.

Sideswipe tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "Hehe, maybe Megatron should consider have Yoko as a bondmate. They sure are alike"

Everyone chuckled except Tracks who was at the back of the group, growling at how much attention Sunstreaker and Mi-Mi were getting. He hated not being admired. 'I'll get you, Sunstreaker. I promise you that' he thought evilly.

**Well, a sort of happy ending xD did any of you find the word I was over using? I hope you liked this chapter. But what is Tracks planning? And will Yoko be back with more vengeance than ever? And will Megatron recover from his madness? Find out soon ^-^**

**Sunny: So, basically, Tracks is being mean?**

**Me: Pretty much xD **


	13. Bonds and Funny Farms? oO

**Aaaaand here is another chapter for Sunny and Mi-Mi and for this chapter... there will be slight hints of sexual "activities" but I ain't gunna write it cause... yeeeaah xD On with it!**

**Sunny: It's about time ¬¬**

**Me: ... I've been STRESSED, M'KAY? -.-**

**Sunny: ... o.O**

**Me: Onwards...**

...

Carly, Spike, Hoist, Tracks, Sunstreaker, Powerglide and Warpath were at a film set, awaiting for the director to give them some parts for his film. Sunstreaker would have brought Mi-Mi along, but Carly didn't like her that much and he knew Spike wouldn't be very happy if Carly wasn't with them. 'Selfish squishy' Sunstreaker thought to himself. 'Mi-Mi deserves to be here just as much as Carly'. But Mi-Mi was more than happy to spend the day with Ratchet and Prowl so Sunstreaker could go get his dream. Even though Mi-Mi being with other mechs made him jealous beyond belief. But he knew that Mi-Mi was entitled to her own life so he had to let her do what she wanted... Within reason, of course. And somehow, he still managed to tame her enough to get her to cut down on all the junk food she's been eating. 'My greatest achievement yet' he thought smugly with an inward chuckle.

Tracks decided he would take this oppertunity to squeeze in some disencouraging words for Sunstreaker and approached the golden warrior with a very dangerous strut. He distastefully looked Sunstreaker up and down, snorting in a snobish demeanour.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the crew's Pit-spawned devil, himself" Tracks smirked. "If only you had my dashing good looks, you may JUST make it into the _just-about-acceptable_ catagory.

Growling, Sunstreaker retorted back. "A pigatron's aft looks better than your ugly mug"

"Oh yeah? How about your choice in femmes. I mean, I know I'm a bit willing to try anyone... But Mi-Mi? Co'mon, even _I _have standards"

And that was all it took for Sunstreaker to raise his fist, and bring it down so hard to Track's face that Tracks' nose bridge leaked energon. Tracks cried out in pain and everyone in the surrounding area turned their heads and gasped in shock.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that! She's gentle and kind and wouldn't think badly of anyone!" Sunstreaker yelled in anger.

"Hey, Sun, calm down" Hoist tried to reason. But Sunstreaker was having none of it.

Tracks recovered from the blow and kicked Sunstreaker's abdomen. Sunstreaker grunted in pain, his spark fluttered visciously and it hurt more that the kick. But he kept his ground and returned a kick to Tracks' chassis. The two autobots engaged eachother and grappled for what seemed like hours on end. Suddenly, Tracks gave an unexpected head-butt to Sunstreaker's chest and sparks and electricity flew out of the wound he inflicted. Sunstreaker gasped in pain and collapsed to one knee, hunched over in agony. Tracks took an alarmed step back, realising what he had done. His mouth was wide open in horror as Sunstreaker's spark beat vigourously and the pace just get speeding up.

Hoist, acting as quick as he could, commed Ratchet, glaring at Tracks evilly.

...

In Ratchet's office, Mi-Mi and Ratchet were gossiping about the residents on the Ark. Namely Huffer. Ratchet was just about to finish his sentence when his comm link started beeping. He apologised to Mi-Mi, who just nodded in understanding, and took the call.

:Ratchet here. What is the problem?:

:Sunstreaker is injured:

:But I thought he was acting, today, not on duty:

:He got in a fight with Tracks and Tracks hit his spark chamber. He's really bad, Ratchet:

:Primus... Okay, I'll be right down:

Mi-Mi heard everything and concern and distress was written all over her face. She and Ratchet raced out of the Med-Bay to help out Sunstreaker.

However, Ratchet ran back and ran over to a radio link that goes to Wheeljack's lab.

...

Wheeljack was in his lab, carefully mixing two chemicals for a new weapon he was inventing. He was about to put the last tiny drop in when...

:WHEELJACK, GET YOUR AFT OUT HERE, NOW!:

Wheeljack jumped, dropped the soloutions and they blew up in his face. His faceplates were now coated black, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Okay..." he said quietly.

...

Meanwhile, out the front of the Ark, Ratchet and Mi-Mi were waiting impatiently for Wheeljack. When Wheeljack emerged from the entrance, Mi-Mi couldn't help but burst into laughter. Ratchet, on the other hand, was not amused.

"What in the name of Primus have you been doing!"

"Yeah... My fault... Again" glared Wheeljack.

And they all set off to rescue Sunstreaker. 'Oh, God, I hope he's okay' Mi-Mi thought, obviously worried out of her mind.

...

Hoist was currently trying to get Sunstreaker to calm down. Sunstreaker was ranting and raving, almost giving himself a panic attack if he wasn't careful. But the pain was too much and Sunstreaker knew just who to blame for this. So he threw every swear word under the sun at Tracks, most of the time gasping the words in pain. Carly and Spike and the other autobots watched on from the sidelines, knowing they could do nothing. Hoist was relieved to hear Ratchet's siren.

They newcomers pulled up and transformed after Mi-Mi got out of Ratchet.

"Right, Hoist, you take Tracks back to the Ark, Prime and Prowl are waiting for him" Ratchet ordered. Tracks gupled, knowing full well what will happen.

"Yes, Ratchet" and Hoist and Tracks drove off.

Ratchet and Wheeljack then turned their attentions to Sunstreaker, who was desperately holding onto Mi-Mi who was hugging back with as much strength she could muster. Carly rolled her eyes and snorted at how pathetic the scene was.

"Now, let's take a look, shall we?" Ratchet said. He observed the damage. "Hmmm. It seems to be in order. You'll just have some light bruising around your spark chamber" Ratchet looked at Sunstreaker's optics with the upmost care. "You were lucky... again"

Sunstreaker managed a small chuckle. "Yeah, I tend to be VERY lucky, these days"

Mi-Mi smiled at Ratchet. "Thank you, Ratchet. You too, Wheeljack"

"So" Carly and Spike approached the group. "Everything's good?"

"Yes" Ratchet sighed.

"Then Sunstreaker wouldn't mind driving me and Spike home" Carly smirked. Mi-Mi glared daggers at her.

Sunstreaker noticed this and didn't like where this was going. He had never seen Mi-Mi at her angriest, but Carly almost put her there, and Mi-Mi can be one mean girl.

"Sunstreaker doesn't need to do anything" Mi-Mi said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but it would be so much fun. I mean, who wouldn't want to get a ride with the best looking mech there is?" Carly teased. Spike grew jealous but knew to hold it in.

"What is your problem?" Mi-Mi yelled.

Carly was caught off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"No, excuse _you._ I have tried to be civil to you and all I get is a load of shit from you. Now, I can take insults from you, I can take a petty slap you give... But if you DARE mess with Sunstreaker to get to me, you better fucking run for your like" Mi-MI then turned to Sunstreaker, who knew to just transform and get out of there, and got into him.

Carly, Spike, Ratchet and Wheeljack were all stunned.

...

In the ride home, Mi-Mi was obviously in a foul mood and wasn't about to talk anytime soon. Sunstreaker sighed to himself and decided it would be best if he just left it.

When they got back to their quarters, they went into Sunstreaker's room where Mi-Mi huffed and heavily sat down in the middle of the berth. Sunstreaker laid down on the left hand side and stared at the celing. Moments of silence passed before Mi-Mi spoke up.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? She's a slut! I know it!" Mi-Mi ranted.

Sunstreaker didn't know how to cheer her up. He just had no clue. All that was on his mind was that Mi-Mi was... He smirked.

"... And..." Mi-Mi continued. "She has no respect for Spike whatsoever. I mean, who treats their partner like that?" She looks to Sunstreaker who was giving her a very sensual look. She looked at him, confused. "Are you even listening to me?"

"You're sexy when you're angry" his smirk widened when Mi-Mi blushed hard.

"No I'm not" she said as quietly as she could, hiding her face behind her black hair.

"And you're cute when you're shy... Good combination" he said in a seductive voice.

Mi-Mi blushed even harder, his voice sending chills down her spine. Sunstreaker gently lifted Mi-Mi onto his spark chamber and let her half staddle him. They stared at eachother for a moment but his gaze was too strong for Mi-Mi and she lowered her head.

"Are you okay?" Sunstreaker asked. "We can wait another time when you're ready"

Mi-Mi shook her head. "I-I am ready... But I... I don't know what to do" she whispered.

Sunstreaker smiled. "Then let me guide you"

...

In the rec-room, Sideswipe was attempting to dance along with Blaster and Jazz. He wasn't half bad but he was no Michael Jackson, either. He laughed and chuckled, enjoying every second of being able to relax and not worry about decepticons.

He was about to hit his signiture move when he felt a wave of happiness and contentment come through over his bond. He frowned for a second, confused at the sudden change in his brother's attitude until another wave hit, but this time, this one was filled with pleasure. And suddenly, Sideswipe was pushed by an unknown force, falling flat on his back. Everyone went silent and looked at Sideswipe, confused as to why he was grinning.

Sideswipe raised his hand and did a "thumbs up". "Success!" he called. "... Ow..."

...

Back in Sunstreaker's room, Mi-Mi and Sunstreaker were laying on the bed side by side, panting. Sunstreaker's spark chamber slowly closed and the light that was coming from Mi-Mi's chest dimmed out.

"Well, that was..." Mi-Mi started, just about catching her breath.

"Different?" chuckled Sunstreaker.

"... Yeah that's one way to put it" Mi-Mi smiled. "So... Are you going to get better now? No more worrying about you going?" Mi-Mi looked at Sunstreaker. He looked back.

"I promise, I will never leave you"

Mi-Mi snuggled up to Sunstreaker and they both fell asleep, muttering an "I love you" before complete darkness takes them both.

...

Meanwhile...

The decepticons were still repairing their headquarters after the rampage of Sunstreaker.

"I can't believe one mech managed to damage so much in the space of 30 seconds" Thundercracker mused.

"Yeah, well, with Megatron, there's nothing much TO damage" Skywarp chuckled. "You'd have wondered whether he even had a processor or not"

"I hear ya" Thundercracker replied, laughing, too.

In the brig of the decepticon base, Megatron was crouched in a corner, singing to himself.

"They're coming to take me away, haha. They're coming to take me away, hoho hehe haha. To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men and their clean white coats. They're coming to take me AWAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Aaaand thus concludes this chapter. Another one on the way sometime.**

**Sunny: Megatron has actually lost it... o.O**

**Me: Yes, yes he has xD**


	14. Flashback

_Mi-Mi slammed the door to her bedroom shut. She ran over to her bed, buried her face in her pillow and screamed.___

_A soft knock came from behind her door followed by a man's quiet voice.___

_"Mi-Chan. It's for your own good. One day you'll understand" the voice paused. After receiving no reply, he sighed. "I only did it to protect you. I care about you" and he was greeted with more silence. "Why can't you just act your age?" and with that, the sounds of footsteps echoed and faded slowly.___

_Mi-Mi sat up and stared at the door, hot fresh tears falling down her face. 'You'll never understand' she thought.___

_**"I am not a child now**__**  
><strong>__**I can look after myself**__**  
><strong>__**I mustn't let them down now**__**  
><strong>__**I mustn't let them see me cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'm fine, I'm fine**__****_

_**I'm too tired to listen**__**  
><strong>__**I'm too old to believe**__**  
><strong>__**All these childish stories**____**  
><strong>__**There is no such thing as faith**__**  
><strong>__**And trust**__**  
><strong>__**And pixie dust"**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_Her attention then turned to the pictures on her walls that she drew years ago. Each one had a fairy or mermaid or some other fairytale creature. Mi-Mi walked up to her pictures, fists clenched and jaw firmly shut. With each breath she took, another tear fell from her eyes. Fiercely, she ripped every single drawing off her wall. The sound of shredding paper filled the room, bits flying in all directions.___

_**"I try but it's so hard to believe**__**  
><strong>__**I try but I can't see what you see**__**  
><strong>__**I try, I try, I try"**___

_Amongst the chaos, she leant against the wall and slowly slid down, hiding her face in her knees, choking on tears. A child forced to grow up too fast, now having to slow down. Her head is in turmoil and she didn't understand.___

_She never understood the need to make wishes on stars or never even believed in magic and anything else in between that. So she is left with nothing to believe in or hold onto.___

_Mi-Mi slowly crawled into her bed, curled up and fell into a deep sleep, her face stained with dried tears. Her hair is damp from crying and sweat from the heat. And eventually, the sun disappeared behind the hills.___

_**"My whole world is changing**__**  
><strong>__**I don't have no where to turn**__**  
><strong>__**I can't leave you waiting**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't stay and watch the city burn**__**  
><strong>__**Watch it burn**__****_

_**I try but it's so hard to believe**__**  
><strong>__**I try but I can't see what you see**__**  
><strong>__**I try, I try, I try**__"___

_Her mind drifted in and out of dreams, not wanting to stick to one dream.___

_**"I try and try to understand the distance in between**__**  
><strong>__**The love I feel, the things I fear**__**  
><strong>__**And every single dream"**___

_Suddenly, her mind stopped. Not at a dream. But at a memory. A mother carrying her child. A little girl. And quickly, Mi-Mi saw the pair grow older. The mother keeping a watchful eye on her offspring while the child played, read books and believed everything.___

_And that's when Mi-Mi realised. A child has a right to be gullible and carefree. It's what makes them young. And she missed out on all of that. Never a chance to play or not worry.___

_It's always been her looking after her father.___

_**"I can finally see it**__**  
><strong>__**Now I have to believe all these precious stories**__**  
><strong>__**How the world is made of faith**__**  
><strong>__**And trust**__**  
><strong>__**And pixie dust**__****_

_**So I'll try cause I finally believe**__**  
><strong>__**I'll try cause I can see what you see**__**  
><strong>__**I'll try"**_


End file.
